En la madrugada
by eclipse total
Summary: Especial de San Valentín. Tercera generación. "Rose se encontraba extraña, hacía cosas que nadie jamás pensó, ni siquiera ella misma. Por ejemplo, sentarse en la sala común a responder un test de compatibilidad, a las cuatro de la mañana". One-shot. James S.P./Rose.


**El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco. Todo es propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling**

**Pareja:** James S.P./Rose W.

**extensión****: **One-shoot (1217 palabras)

* * *

><p><strong>En la madrugada<strong>

* * *

><p>Se encontraba sentada en la sala común.<p>

Todo era más fácil y relajante cuando se hace junto al fuego de la chimenea. Inclusive pensar, algo que últimamente se le hacía insoportable, se hacía más llevadero. Tumbada en la silla, con el último tomo de la revista _corazón de bruja_ en una mano, y un bolígrafo en la otra.

Siempre había pensado que hacer ese tipo de cosas era una _pérdida de tiempo_, si alguien le hubiera dicho que algún día ella se encontraría ahí, en la sala común, a las 4 de la mañana, cuando todo el mundo está en la cama, cuando ella, como la _niña buena_ que siempre fue, debería estar durmiendo, preparándose para el agitado día que sería aquel; seguramente no le hubiera creído.

Estaba haciendo lo que nunca pensó.

Frunció el ceño, leyendo la última pregunta del _test_. Lo pensó un poco, tomándose su tiempo, después de todo era la única Gryffindor que se encontraba levantada a esa hora. Finalmente, después de varios minutos, llevó la punta del lapicero a la página que leía y rellenó el ovalo de la respuesta seleccionada.

Estaba respondiendo un _test de compatibilidad_.

Levantó la mirada de la revista y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla. Suspiró cansada, la encuesta le dio por resultado un buen porcentaje de compatibilidad con _esa persona_. Lo amaba, le había gustado tanto desde que eran niños, y, a pesar de eso, no era correcto decirlo.

Por la simple y sencilla razón de que eran primos. Habían crecido como hermanos, y quería a Albus y Lily como tales… ¿Por qué era diferente con James?

_¿Por qué?_

Odiaba ese día, estaba segura que como años anteriores, su _querido primo_ estaría recibiendo su típica lluvia de cartas. El 14 de Febrero volvía locas a las chicas, sobre todo todas aquellas que andaban tras James.

Y a pesar de saber que siempre estuvo mal, se descubrió a si misma deseándose en el lugar de ellas. Espiando escondida desde lejos cada que alguien le daba una carta. Se sorprendió al notar que esa rutina comenzó desde su primer año en Hogwarts. O tal vez desde antes, cuando James conseguía una amiga y ella se _enojaba sin razón_, o al menos eso era lo que tanto Albus como James solían decir.

Recargó sus codos en las rodillas y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Era difícil estar enamorada de alguien que la consideraba una hermana, más difícil era saber que eso ocurría porque esa persona era verdaderamente tu familia. Sin contar que era un chico guapo y traía enloquecidas a la mayoría de las chicas de su edad.

Era difícil estar enamorada de James Sirius Potter.

-¿Rose?

Inmediatamente levantó la mirada, encontrándose con James.

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? – Le preguntó, genuinamente preocupado. - ¿Te ha vuelto a dar insomnio?

Rose no puede evitar sonreír, le gustaba que su primo se preocupara por ella, que la quisiera a tal punto, aunque, por supuesto, aspiraba a mucho más, a un imposible. Dolía, pero prefería ocultarlo tras su sonrisa.

-Todo está bien, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? – Le preguntó ahora ella, llevando ambas manos a la cadera y posicionándolas en forma de jarras. James ahogó un risilla, su pequeña Rose era demasiado adorable cuando hacía esa clase de _pucheros_. - ¿A donde te diriges a las cuatro y media de la mañana?

El chico se rascó la nuca, nervioso. La más joven sintió una pequeña presión en su pecho, segura de que su amor imposible iría a verse con otra chica. Una mueca triste cruzó su rostro aún contra su voluntad, algo de lo que James se percató.

-¿Estás segura de que estas bien?

-¡Ya te lo dije, estoy bien! – Le contestó, desviando la mirada. James afiló la suya, mirando alrededor de su prima, buscando algo fuera de lugar… Lo encontró, una revista descansaba en el sofá donde antes estaba sentada Rose.

Con un movimiento rápido la tomó. Rose no lo predijo y la tomó por sorpresa, ambos primos comenzando a forcejear, la más joven intentando recuperar la prueba de algo vergonzoso que se podría usar en su contra, y James intentando que Rose se le bajara de encima, con la revista en alta, manteniéndola lejos de su alcance.

La actitud de Rose no era normal, y eso ya le estaba comenzando a inquietar.

Manteniendo a su prima alejada con una mano, levantó la vista al objeto que mantenía en alto y el contenido lo desconcertó.

¿Desde cuándo Rose hacía algo como un test de compatibilidad?

O mejor dicho…

_¿Desde cuándo Rose leía corazón de bruja?_

Una idea que no le gustó demasiado cruzó en su mente, e hizo todo lo posible por no darlo a notar cuando se lo preguntó.

¿No será que… estás enamorada? – No lo logró. Desde luego, pensó Rose, se trataba de su prima.

En efecto, cualquier chico que amenazara con quitarle a James a su linda rosa se las pagaría tarde o temprano.

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó, ya seguro de que aquello era un hecho - ¿No será Malfoy, cierto? – Lo preguntó con un deje de molestia.

-¡No, y no importa, en serio…!

-¿Lorcan Scamander? ¿Lysander?

-¡Claro que no!

- ¿Longbottom?

-¡He dicho que no, ya basta James! – Gritó, sin importarle despertar a sus compañeros que deberían estar durmiendo arriba. El susodicho frunció el ceño.

Oh, no. James no iba a dejar que le quitaran lo que por derecho le pertenecía, era su sangre, era su amiga, era casi su hermana, nadie se la iba a llevar de su lado.

Se puede decir que James no pensaba tan coherentemente en ese momento, de hecho, ni siquiera lo hacía. Se sorprendió a si mismo besando los labios de su prima, ¿Cómo había pasado? No lo sabía, solo sabía que deseaba marcarlos como suyos.

Solo siguió su instinto. Sin pensar demasiado en ello como lo había hecho Rose desde su primer año.

James se sorprendió más cuando sintió a Rose corresponder, la más chica lo había mandado todo al carajo cuando sintió los labios del más alto sobre los propios. ¿Qué importaba si entre primos estaba mal? No era tan tonta como para desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser correspondida.

Unos apurados pasos se dejaron escuchar en la escalera, ambos se separaron unos segundos antes de que Fred se dejara ver bajando las escaleras, se detuvo un momento cuando vio a ambos primos separados, incómodos y sonrojados.

-¿Interrumpo algo? – Preguntó divertido, mientras levantaba una ceja.

Aunque no se imaginaba lo que había pasado segundos antes de su aparición.

-¿Traes el sobre especial? – Preguntó James.

-¡Claro, apresúrate! ¡Debemos llegar antes de que manden las cartas! – Le contestó Fred, corriendo hacia el retrato de la señora gorda para salir de la sala común, James lo siguió, pero antes de salir escuchó la voz de Rose.

-¿A dónde van? – Fue su pregunta, se encontraba desconcertada.

Su primo sonrió – Les mandaremos un regalo especial a nuestros Slytherins favoritos. – Y tras esto corrió de nueva cuenta tras Fred.

Rose suspiró mientras se dejaba caer sobre la silla, a sabiendas de que cuando James hablaba de _sus Slytherin favoritos_ se refería, ni más ni menos, que a Albus y Scorpius. James era incorregible.

Sonrió levemente, sí, James era incorregible, pero así lo quería, así que ella no era mucho mejor que eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Eclipse:<strong> He querido escribir un fic de Harry Potter desde mis comienzos de ficker (Por ahí de 2010), quería escribir Ronmione pero aún hoy en día, no se me ha ocurrido nada para ellos xD En fin~ He leído fics de la tercer generación donde Albus es Slytherin y otros donde es Gryffindor. Yo, personalmente, he desarrollado el Headcannon de que Albus es Slytherin por algunos aspectos de su personalidad.

Respecto a esta pareja, me costó un poco, y me encuentro insegura publicando esto, pero es normal, siempre me siento insegura cuando pruebo algún fandom nuevo. HP no podía ser la excepción, sobre todo después de leer tan buenos trabajos.

Recuerden que las críticas constructivas siempre ayudan en el crecimiento del autor como tal. ¿Qué opinaron de este fic? ¿Les agradó?


End file.
